


Matching Hats and Matching Champs

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Seth is a gentlemen, Spilled coffee, Surprise Kissing, matching hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Bliss buys a hat for herself and is scandalized when Seth walks in wearing the exact same one. Over coffee, the two bond over their hats and matching red title belts. Bollins.





	1. Coffee Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Seth picking Alexa for the finals in the UpUpDownDown WWE 2K18 tournament.

When Alexa arrived backstage for Raw, she was wearing a black, backwards baseball cap. It was different, it was new, and Alexa was happy with her choice. So when people started snickering, Alexa was insulted.

Only when she started walking around did Alexa face the problem head on. Literally. Turning a corner, Alexa almost smacked into Seth, who was wearing the exact same hat. Staring at each other, the two Raw champions were speechless.

“Oh.” Seth was the first to speak. Eyes wide, Alexa said,

“Now I know why people were snickering.” Seth smiled.

“It’s fine. And, I just had an idea.” Alexa rose an eyebrow, and Seth said, still smiling, “How about we flaunt our matching hats and go out for coffee?”

“Are you asking me out, Seth Rollins?” It was meant as a joke, but when Seth turned bright red, Alexa quickly saved herself. “Sorry, it was a joke. And yes, let’s go out for coffee!” Linking arms, the pair made plans to get coffee the next morning.

At 8:30 that Tuesday, Alexa met Seth at a small coffee shop in Providence. Seth had already ordered his coffee, but was a gentleman and stood in line with Alexa while she ordered. After getting her coffee (and a cookie), Alexa joined Seth at his table, the pair smiling.

“So how are things going with Dean?” Alexa asked five minutes into their conversation. Seth chuckled,

“I like having him as a tag partner, but I also miss Roman. Once he comes back, The Shield can reunite, and everything will be perfect!” Alexa sipped her coffee, and Seth asked, “So, what’s it like being Raw Women’s Champion? Besides the honor of representing the women of Raw?”

“I don’t represent the women of Raw!” Alexa laughed, spitting out her coffee. “All I do is have a big target on my back. I imagine it’s harder in the tag division, considering you have to face two other people.”

“Harder?!” Seth was trying to sound mad, but there was laughter in his voice. “Dealing with cheating, lying scumbags 24/7 is  _ harder _ ?!” Seth’s arms flew outward in his excitement, knocking Alexa’s coffee cup on the floor. His eyes widening, Seth jumped out of his seat and cried, “Bliss, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be,” Alexa laughed, grabbing napkins to wipe up the mess. “That’s what napkins are for.” Seth laughed along with Bliss, and after wiping up the coffee, he asked,

“Can I buy you another?”

“No, I think I should be going,” Alexa replied. 

“Oh, come on, we were just getting started!” Shaking her head, Alexa stood on her tiptoes, kissed Seth on the cheek, then said to him,

“See you on Monday.” Seth stood still as he watched Bliss leave, treasuring his new friend with the matching hat.


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered ending this story after one chapter, but it didn't feel resolved.

Seth was sitting outside the exam room when his phone buzzed with a text from Alexa.

Hey, I heard about Dean. Is everything all right?

**If you’re still in the building, come down to the medical suite. I’m here.**

“What happened?” Alexa asked five minutes later when she spotted Seth. Seth pointed to the door and replied,

“Dean’s arm is getting examined right now, and we should know something soon.” Tears began to form, and as Seth began to sob, Alexa sat down next to him, running a hand over Seth’s back.

“It’s going to be okay, Seth.”

“What if it isn’t?” Seth snapped, still crying. Alexa removed her hand from Seth’s back and placed it on his fist, squeezing. The two friends sat together in silence, both praying for Dean.

When the door opened, Dean came out with a cast on his arm. Seth shot to his feet, and Alexa let the two of them talk. Eventually, Dean left, and Seth started to sob again. Walking over, Alexa asked,

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s going to be out for nine months.” Seth sounded like his heart had been shattered, and Alexa bit her lip, thinking.

“Can I say something that might lighten the mood?” Seth nodded, and Alexa held up her black baseball cap, which she had been holding on to. “The only reason I got this hat was because I knew you had one.”

“What are you saying?” Seth asked, looking at the hat. Alexa smiled.

“There was a reason I kissed you in that coffee shop, and a reason I’ve been avoiding you since then. I like you, Seth.” Seth didn’t respond, causing Alexa to frown. “Did you hear me?”

Seth pulled Alexa into a kiss, startling The Goddess. When their lips broke apart, Seth whispered, cupping Alexa’s face in his hands,

“I heard you. And the feeling is mutual.” Alexa smiled, and the two kissed again, Alexa’s hat fluttering to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
